Mixed Attractions
by New2This
Summary: A "new" girl has been admitted to the Gardens...Seifer has strange feelings...go read
1. The New Girl

Title: Mixed Attractions

Author: New2This

Chapter 1: 

She strolled down the hallway of the crowded gardens. Strong Nubian princess. Skin as brown as the sun was bright. Hair as Black as the moon was in the night, styled in long silky dreadlocks. Her yellow baby-tee showed her full upper figure and her blue jeans clung tightly to her curvaceous hips. She was without a care of the world. Listening to her contemporary urban hip-hop, her head swayed to the fast tempo.

"Who's that girl?" Seifer asked Squall as his head spun around as she walked pass them in the hallway going in the opposite direction, Seifer offered a smile to her, she just rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the hallway. 

"Oh, that's the new girl," Squall started. "She was just admitted two days ago."

"Do you by any chance, know her name?" Seifer inquisitively asked

"Oh…um Tanya, or Tayla…Oh yes, Tayla Williams." Squall answered. "Tayla Williams… she has traveled here from New Orleans."

"Really?" Seifer asked

"Why do you want to know all of this, Seifer?" Squall asked

"Oh, no reason." he replied

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tayla sat alone in the cafeteria. Reading, Thinking, and listening to her music. Her tray had been pushed aside from her, it had nearly been touched.

Seifer spotted her from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh, she is so beautiful." he began to daydream.

"Hey, keep moving!" Zell yelled shoving Seifer.

" I'm sorry." Seifer apologized. He placed a carton of milk onto his tray and headed down the aisle. He thought to himself: Should I sit with her…NO… but she probably doesn't want to be bothered… but maybe I should try… NO…Seifer, hold yourself together…I'm going…NO…I couldn't possibly…it's worth a try." 

"Hey, Almasy, over here!" Selphie called, breaking Seifer's self-conversation.

He walked over to Selphie and took a seat.

"What were you doing? You were just standing like a dumbass." Selphie chuckled

Seifer just stared into his tray, spooning around in his salad.

"Almasy?" Selphie called "Earth to Seifer…Seifer ."

Seifer didn't answer.

"SEIFER!!!!" Selphie yelled

Everybody just stopped, and stared at her, even Seifer looked up. "Sorry." Selphie embarrassedly laughed. "Why are you ignoring me man?" she asked

"It's stupid really?" Seifer started.

"C'mon, Seifer you can tell me anything." Selphie begged

"Do you promise your not going to say anything?" Seifer asked, staring into her eyes, looking for a spot that he could trust her.

"Yeah! I promise." Selphie merrily replied

"Well do you know that new girl, Tayla?" Seifer smiled at her name.

"Yeah, that black girl?" Selphie replied

"Hey, you don't have to say it like that." Seifer corrected her.

"Well…gee, sorry." Selphie rolled her eyes. "What about her?"

"Well Selphie, I think I'm in love with her." Seifer told Selphie

"Wait--What?" Selphie asked

"I think I'm in love with her." Seifer repeated 

"But-- But, she's black!" Selphie exclaimed

"Yeah, so what?"

"You can't date a black girl!" Selphie cried out

"Why not?" Seifer asked

"Just because, because she's black!"

"Well it doesn't bother me." Seifer assured her.

"ugh… Oh my god! Seifer she's black!" Selphie yelled " I won't have anything to do with this!" Selphie picked up her tray and walked over to another table. 

Seifer sat alone at his table. He glanced over to Tayla. She looked up and spotted him staring at her. Seifer offered another smile, and again she just rolled her eyes, and continued reading.

a/n: What do you think? Review! Review! Review! 


	2. Helping the Needy

****

A/N: We'll being labeled as a racist wasn't something I was looking forward to, but if you people must know, I am fully black myself, I just said "Hey, I'm sick of Seifer and Squall (well not really ^_^ I love those two!) but..." "Nobody black in the Garden ever gets laid, so why don't I make a change!" 

If I haven't scared you by my little note, please feel free to read! 

Enjoy ^_^

Oh yeah, and Brad is some guy I made up so don't be all like "Who the fuck is Brad?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tayla sat at an outside table. The sun blazed down on her black hair. She was reading, thinking, and listening to her urban hip-hop music. As her head was down she noticed that the sun was being blocked from in front of her by four large shadows, she glanced up and noticed four guys standing in front of her.

"Whatcha reading?" one of the jerks with a name tag that read Brad said as he snatched her book from her hands.

"Hey, give it back!" Tayla yelled raising her hand for the book to be placed into it.

"What if I don't wanna?" he said jerking her book back

"C'mon give it back!" she yelled

"Why don't you give me a little of that black pussy." Brad said as he pulled her up from her seat and walked her up against a wall.

"Get away from me!" Tayla screamed

"I just want some loving," the jerk sneered, throwing her book to the ground.

Seifer walked out of the double doors and noticed Tayla up against the wall surrounded by the other guys. He saw that she looked really uncomfortable. He saw that they were walking closer to her backing her up closer to the wall. So he thought this would be a great opportunity to get into the liking of her. Seifer ran over to where Tayla and the guys were.

"Hey get away from her!" Seifer said as he jumped in front of her. Seifer glared angrily at them.

"Is this your new little friend, Almasy?" Brad asked pushing Seifer.

"Fuck off, man!" Seifer said

"What are you gonna do, little punk!" the jerk said, pushing Seifer from in front of Tayla.

"This!" Seifer yelled. He punched the Brad straight in the face.

Shaking his head from the blow, " Oh you fucker, your gonna pay for this!" He pushed Seifer up against the wall and punched him in the stomach. Seifer bowed in pain holding his stomach. Brad walked back to where his friend were. They patted him on the shoulder, and gave him the usual "you kicked his ass!" sentences. Seifer looked up still holding his stomach. "Ahhhh!" Seifer yelled as he tackled the bully to the ground. They twirled around on the grass passing hits. Brad grabbed Seifer's short blond hair. Seifer yelled in pain. 

"Hey break it up!" a heavy-set male guard yelled running over to the uncontrollable brawl. They ignored the call and continued to fight. "Hey break it up!" he said again pulling Seifer from off of the guy. "Hey this is not allowed!" "You guys do this on your own time!"

Brad stood up and brushed off his now dirty jeans. The guard held Seifer as he tried to break free. " Go on get, no more of this nonsense." Brad and his gang walked off.

"Let me go!" Seifer said pulling his arms from the guard. He pulled his shirt to refresh his sweating face, he almost forgot about Tayla, Where was she? He looked over and saw her picking up her book from the ground. He walked over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah." she replied

"That Brad guy is a jerk, you have to try and stay away from him." Seifer told her.

"Yeah. Okay."

"By the way, I'm Seifer… Seifer Almasy." 

"I'm Tayla." she simply replied

Seifer saw she thought that he was annoying. " So I'll be off now." he said to end his little conversation. 

"Yeah. Okay. Bye." she replied.

"Bye." Seifer said as he turned and started to walk off… I am totally humiliated

"Hey, Seifer!" Tayla called. He turned around to her.

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." she replied "You know, nobody's ever done anything like that for me, I owe you my life." 

"Don't worry about it, it was no problem." Seifer said with a smile. "Glad I could help."


End file.
